


To come Home

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bittersweet, End of the World, Established Relationship, Homesick, Idiots in Love, M/M, Outer Space, Science, i have no idea how to tag it, in some moments, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Space has been acting up all around Earth for decades now. The Sun, the Moon, even Mars now and Tobirama has dedicated his life to try and solve this impossible equation. It is all he can think about. And he can't stop trying.





	To come Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in a scifi mood and this happened? Hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed writing this fic :)

Yet another solar flare was illuminating the night sky, as Tobirama was looking up at the stars. It was bright, intense and a terrifying thing, seeing how regular these had become and how it had become possible to see them even in the middle of the night. For the Sun was hidden, on the other side of Earth and yet, here he was, watching the light being cast around the planet, reflecting on the moon and making him shiver.  
  
It had begun a long time ago. Decades ago, way before he was born and they had been only weird, random occurrences at first. Scientists of these times did notice the strange activity, on the Sun's surface, they measured it, studied it but none of them ever came close to ever finding the reasons why the Sun started acting so curiously. A singular behavior for a star so old, one that was never witnessed before. One that didn't make any sense.  
  
Some people saw it as a sign of the end of the world, that their God had come to punish them for their sins. That each one of these flares was a countdown to the end and that they had to seek absolution before it was over. Religions were created, people started to praise the Sun itself as their only God, thinking it was angry at them, that they would appease it. It didn't work. Of course it didn't.  
  
Others took it as their last warning. That it was the universe's way to remind them that Earth was their only home, that they should take care of it. And they did. They started thinking of everything they could change. Of the forgotten populations starving to death while others wasted more food that would be necessary to feed these same populations, of a way to reduce how much carbon these was in the air, how to stop polluting the ocean and basically killing their whole planet. It wasn't an easy task, it wasn't quick nor cheap but fear always was one of the best argument, to make people work together, wasn't it ? It was what the History books said, anyways.  
  
It didn't help with the flares, though. Nothing ever worked. Not the prayers, nor the complete change of consumption habits around the world and the way the Human race evolved for the better and realized that, as long as they couldn't leave Earth, they probably should stop destroying it at all. If anything, the flares continued and intensified and with them, other problems appeared. Along with the Sun's strange behavior, other astronomical objects started to change. The Moon, mostly. Its cycle changed and with it, the tides of the oceans. Tiny changes, hard to measure and describe but it was important enough for scientists to make it the study of their life.  
  
Though, just as the ones who studied the sun flares for the past decades, no one ever managed to explain what was happening. They only managed to conclude that it would bring them to their end.  
  
Tobirama was one of these scientists. Fascinated with space ever since he was old enough to look up at the stars and wonder how many of them there were, his field of study wasn't difficult to decide, when he entered his school program. He wasn't scared to dedicate his whole life to this mystery, to spend decades trying to figure it out and it was exactly what he had been doing for the past ones. Ever since he graduated, early, at fifteen and started working on it. Ever since he decided that he would be the one to find what was happening above them and here he was tonight, after yet another sleepless night, his calculations all but appearing as ghosts in front of his eyes as he was looking at the stars and shivering each time the moon was lit up with yet another flare, the bright light reflecting on its surface in the most peculiar and ominous way.  
  
He was exhausted. So tired he could barely stand, on the balcony of his home, the cold wind blowing around him as his eyes were fixed on the stars, lost in his own mind. It was late, early in the morning, even, he had decided to go to bed and rest, at least for a while but here he was, calculating again, his brain doing the maths, numbers and equations flashing in front of his eyes and he couldn't think of anything but this. Anything but the most important mystery he could ever solve. His whole body hurt from his current state, aching, sore as he spent the whole night hunched over papers or writing on the boards in his office and he knew he was going to regret it, when he'd finally go to bed but not yet. He was close, he could feel it, he only needed a little more time, one last push to solve it all. He knew it. One more moment..  
  
But a hand touched his arm, startled him out of his thoughts and Tobirama trembled, where he stood, he closed his lids, his eyes burning for having stared unblinking at the stars for so long, he released a shaky breath, unaware he had been holding it, he swallowed the great amount of saliva pooling in his mouth.  
  
"Come."  
  
He followed blindly. He didn't have the strength to fight back and didn't want to and Tobirama's feet took him inside, familiar with the path, with the rhythm until he stumbled into his bed.  
  
The man leaning above him was more beautiful than the stars would ever be in his eyes. Tired dark eyes fixed on him, dark messy hair, a Halo of light behind him and Tobirama's breathing shook again. For this was the man he loved, the one who now was undressing him. Caring. Attentive. Loving.  
  
"Here," Madara said and he placed a headset on his ears, his thumbs touching his temples in a gentle caress until he was closing his eyes again. "Sleep my love. We will talk in the morning."  
  
The music started right away. Ancient symphonies to put his brain to rest, loud enough to shut everything else up and Tobirama relaxed in the bed, as Madara settled against him, an arm around his belly and his head on his shoulder. Tobirama held him back, fingers tight on his hair. Needy and desperate for the contact.  
  
His trance had to stop for the night, he realized and he fell asleep right away.  
  
The morning after always was difficult. No matter how long he slept, no matter how relaxed he was, Tobirama was feeling like he had been mauled by a wild animal and his head was throbbing. He knew it wasn't a good thing, to push his body to its limits the way he did, he knew it never was helping much with his research, especially when it came to the point where he entered that weird state, when the equations took over and the rest of the world ceased to exist but he was a passionate man. Obsessed, Madara would say and he probably was right. Not that Tobirama would ever admit it.  
  
Here he was now, ashamed of himself but not at all at the same time. For all his research was important, Earth's future depended on it, after all. On him. He couldn't abandon, he couldn't stop. He was the only one who could do it, he knew.  
  
Then, he opened his eyes, and he winced as they burned with the light pouring into the bedroom, he was quick to close them again, groaning. A huff answered him and Tobirama hummed back, his hand patting the bed until he could find his husband's body and pull him closer.  
  
"Close the shutters, please," he moaned, begged almost. Another huff but he soon heard the shutters rolling down the bay windows all around the bedroom and Tobirama was thankful. He didn't open the eyes again, though. Not yet.  
  
And so they basked in the silence. Soft fingers tracing endless patterns on each other's skin, the blankets thrown off the bed and sharing the same pillow. It wasn't going to last, it never lasted, after such a night. But it was enough for now. A moment of tenderness before they argued again and Tobirama wasn't eager, right the contrary. He'd do without these moments, if he could ever choose but it wasn't his decision to make, was it ?  
  
And so he waited, and he waited but it never came. Madara didn't pull away, he didn't look at him in the eyes, to tell him he should take a break, he didn't scowl nor yelled. He merely held him back and he remained where he was. Which was, for Tobirama, even worse.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You are not," Madara stated, his voice cold but his fingers still so warm on his skin. "You're not sorry. You never are and never will be. Because you are sick, Tobi. You're so obsessed with saving the world that you're burning out your brain without care. And I can't bear to stand back and watch anymore."  
  
Tobirama's throat tightened at the words. For it wasn't the first time Madara was saying them. A truth so raw it was making his heart ache, bleed with how much he loved Madara and how he hated making him feel this way. It hurt, it truly did, to hear them but they were necessary, Tobirama was aware of it.  
  
"We spoke of holidays, the last time. Did you think about it ?"  
  
"Yes," Tobirama breathed out and he shuffled closer, wrapping both arms around his husband, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave. "We will take holidays. Together."  
  
"When ?"  
  
Tobirama's lips parted and his breathing hitched in his throat. Madara pulled back, looking into his eyes knowingly.  
  
"I've asked to go up there again, for measurements," Tobirama explained, his words rushed. "I asked a week ago and they finally gave me the authorization."  
  
"When are you leaving ?"  
  
Tobirama looked away. "Tomorrow."  
  
"How long ?"  
  
The lack of answer was enough for Madara. He pulled back, pushing Tobirama's hands away when Tobirama tried to hold him back, to keep him in his arms, he sat on the bed's edge, his back to him.  
  
"I love you Tobi. I do, I love you more than anyone, and I've loved you for the past decade. But this is not … this is not working anymore. I've tried, I've seek help, I've discussed it with you again and again," Madara whispered and his voice was cracking, the same way Tobirama's heart was. "I get it, I know your work is important. It's the most important thing in the whole world but .. but I thought I was important to you too."  
  
"You are," Tobirama breathed out, and it was hard not to choke, even if a little.  
  
"Do you have any idea when was the last time we shared a meal ?" Madara asked and he looked at him over his shoulder. "Do you even know when was the last time we spoke of anything but .. this?"  
  
Tobirama didn't. Madara stood, clenching his hands, not looking at him anymore.  
  
"I'm late for work. We'll decide what to do when you're back."  
  
"Madara …"  
  
Madara didn't look back, when he exited the bedroom. Tobirama hid against his pillow. This couldn't be happening. But it was too late, already, wasn't it ?

* * *

Tobirama usually was ecstatic to be able to go to space. Anyone would be. It was one great experience and he went there many times before, back when he was at school and then after, for his research. It was one of the most amazing things in his life, the kind of which his siblings asked about when they met.  
  
But thinking of his siblings today didn't bring him the usual fond feeling in his heart. Ever since his conversation with Madara, the previous morning, Tobirama hadn't been able to stop questioning himself, to try and answer what Madara asked and he was ashamed he couldn't come up with answers. He didn't know when was the last time they shared a meal. Madara usually was at work when he slept and sleeping when Tobirama was awake. They did see each other, when he went to bed, it wasn't rare for Madara to be forced to take him to bed so he'd remember he needed to sleep. But they didn't share a meal for weeks. If not more.  
  
And his research was all they talked about anymore.  
  
But this had only been the beginning of his self-questioning. His brain had started to take other paths, making him wonder for how long he didn't meet his brothers, for how long he didn't leave the house for anything but his research and the answer remained the same. He had no idea. He couldn't begin to form an answer and for a moment, he wondered why Madara didn't try talking about it before. But he did try. Many times. These, Tobirama could remember, the many conversations they had about how he should take a rest, how they maybe could take some holidays. Madara did mention his brothers. Tobirama wasn't sure what his answer was, when Madara asked to invite them all for dinner.  
  
And thus, Tobirama was feeling worse and worse, with each passing hour. As Madara was away from home, at work, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he fucked up and he waited, for Madara's return that evening, he waited and waited, in vain. Madara didn't come back. Tobirama thought of calling but he wasn't sure Madara would answer. So he didn't.  
  
Instead, he readied himself for his flight. Trying to ignore the fact that Madara wasn't coming home tonight, trying to ignore the fact that all he wanted at the moment was to kiss him and hold him. His body ached for Madara's presence and his heart was begging him not to leave, it was begging him to cancel the flight and stay by Madara's side, so they could fix this together but his brain kept reminding him that he needed the data he was going to collect up there, that they were important for his research and Tobirama couldn't rest. He wanted everything to go away, he wanted to be left alone. He wanted the peace of his mind, once and for all.

* * *

His shuttle was one amazing thing. As one of the most prominent scientists working on the solar flares and everything that was wrong around Earth, Tobirama had been gifted with his own space shuttle to use when he needed to make a trip up in space, without having to organize a whole, grouped flight. He was taught how to pilot it, trained to handle it. It was a marvelous thing, he had to admit. One of the human race's most advanced technology, the kind of which probably shouldn't be given to a civilian but only he could pilot it, as it had been programmed to recognize his biological signature, and only ever allow him on board. Hidden from sight when he wasn't using it, in the warehouse near his and Madara's home, the security around it so tight even Madara couldn't approach.  
  
Tobirama still was working on a way to be able to take Madara with him, someday. To fly him up through the atmosphere, into the infinite void and show him how beautiful it was, there. He knew how much Madara loved space, after all. He too loved looking at the stars.  
  
The hour of his take-off window was approaching. As independent as he was, and how his shuttle allowed him to be, Tobirama couldn't fly it without care. He did need to be given the permission to, and the International space agency would answer as quickly as they could. Everything was ready on time, of course, the shuttle was on its deck, engines turned on, he had taken all he needed on board but Tobirama couldn't go just now. He was in the house, waiting. Sitting on a chair in the kitchen, checking the hour every ten seconds. Anxious. He couldn't leave just yet, he kept telling himself, he couldn't leave like that and he waited, until the door opened.  
  
The jump of his heart in his chest when he saw Madara was painful. He saw the dark circles under Madara's eyes, how terribly tired he was, he saw his glance toward him before he turned away again and he swallowed hard. But Madara eventually walked to him, where he sat, his hands running through his hair as he cradled his head against his belly and Tobirama closed his eyes. Half relieved. Half worse, even.  
  
"Were you at Izuna's ?"  
  
Madara hummed. He was exhausted, that much was obvious, he needed to sleep and Tobirama wished he could take him to bed and wait for him to fall asleep, the way Madara usually did for him but, checking his watch, he knew he couldn't.  
  
"I didn't want to miss your departure."  
  
Tobirama held back his breath and he wrapped both arms around Madara's waist, hoping for the moment to last. "Will you be there when I come back ?"  
  
There was a hesitation. A floating moment and Tobirama knew what it meant. He knew Madara was conflicted about this all and part of him didn't want to wait for him again.  
  
"Yes," Madara answered, still. And it was good enough. For now. "Let's take you to the shuttle."  
  
They didn't talk, for how long they walked from the house to the deck. The shuttle was ready to take off, engines buzzing lazily, the sky was clear. Perfect conditions for him to leave, just as planned and Tobirama looked up at the sky, for a second, then he focused on Madara again.  
  
He didn't speak and neither did Madara. Everything was forgotten, just for a moment, as it always was. Madara loved him, he did and seeing him fly to space wasn't an easy thing. As safe as it had become, there still were risks. The kind of which Tobirama was prepared for but it didn't mean he was immortal.  
  
The kiss surprised him, though. He hadn't imagined Madara would kiss him. Not so intensely, at least, after their conversation the other night and Tobirama couldn't hold back and he didn't. Wrapping both arms around his husband's waist again, pulling him as close as he could. Holding him there and wishing they never parted, as Madara hummed against his lips, his own arms around his neck. But it wasn't as bad a kiss as it could have been. It wasn't a goodbye kiss, the last they would ever share, it didn't taste like it. No, this was a "be safe" kiss. An "I love you" kiss and Tobirama wished he could stay there forever. But he couldn't, he couldn't cancel that flight, it was too late already and Madara soon reminded him so.  
  
"You're going to be late."  
  
"I love you," Tobirama whispered and Madara did smile.  
  
"I know."

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Tobirama Uchiha-Senju," the shuttle's artificial intelligence's voice echoed around him when he settled on the pilot's seat, strapping the seatbelts and checking the engine's state. "Shall I engage the autopilot program ?"  
  
"No, I'll be flying," Tobirama answered as he always did. He had the chance to pilot his own shuttle, to do something tons of people dreamt they could do themselves. He wasn't going to let it pass. "Send a message to Control. We're taking off now."  
  
"Message sent."  
  
The handles glowed blue as Tobirama grabbed them, as they recognized him and he breathed out slowly. There always was that moment, before he started, when all he could think of was the joy of being able to fly like this, and the fact that soon, he would be in orbit on his own around the planet. Sure, he wouldn't be the only one up there, between the permanent space program who had its station in orbit, and other scientists like him allowed to fly on their own but it was one of his life dreams and he still had a hard time coming up with the fact he had achieved it.  
  
The joy was tainted today, though and Tobirama looked up at Madara, through the windshield, he tried to smile. For Madara was as beautiful as always, standing there on the deck, his hair flowing in the wind and his eyes fixed on him. Beautiful and Tobirama couldn't lose him, he couldn't not live with him anymore. Not after all this time, not after all they went through with. No relationship ever was easy after all and their own wasn't either. It couldn't stop like this.  
  
He'd give up on everything if he had to. For the man he loved.  
  
Taking off was the hardest part. To be leaving the deck, up into the air, through the atmosphere. The ride was short but the thrill of it did manage to lift up Tobirama's mood, to help him relax and push away his bad feelings. For this was what he had worked for, for all his life, this was what he trained for, what he forced his body through with. To leave the surface of the planet, to fly through the atmosphere and reach space, at least. To position the shuttle in a geostationary orbit, one that would allow him to measure the data he needed for his next equations, hoping that he would finally be able to resolve them, to figure out what was the matter with the Sun and the Moon and the void around them.  
  
Then, he wouldn't have to work on it anymore. He wouldn't have to hurt Madara the way he did anymore.  
  
"Congratulation, Tobirama Uchiha-Senju," the artificial intelligence read the message he was receiving from the Control. "You have successfully reached your destination. Please note that we will be reachable at any given time and the team on the Space station has been informed of your position and will be updated live with it in case of an emergency. Please remember to keep the communication channels free from any parasites, as the solar flares' intensity is interfering with them. You have been linked to the outer space network, and can now reach the surface if needed. Have a safe time out there."  
  
"Thank you," Tobirama breathed out, but already, he was preparing for his own, usual little habit. Turning everything that wasn't necessary off, the lights, the instruments. Unfastening his seatbelt, and opening the shutters around the shuttle, the ones that protected him during the crossing of the atmosphere. He turned the artificial gravity off, his feet slowly hovering over the shuttle's deck and a chill ran through his body, a shiver so intense it almost made him tremble and Tobirama turned the music on.  
  
For this .. this was what he did, everytime he went to space, everytime he was on orbit. A habit he couldn't do without anymore, the perfect moment, even if on his own, to float there, in his shuttle, the soft music surrounding him, and the stars all around him. Floating among the stars indeed and he wished he could go farther, he wished he could explore the Galaxy, the Milky way but his small shuttle would never reach these lengths. It was meant for short distance travels, unlike the ones being built lately. To go up the atmosphere, maybe to the moon even but not further.  
  
One day, Tobirama kept telling himself. One day, he'd go, and he'd take Madara with him this time. What amazing holidays would it make.  
  
Tobirama didn't know how long he stayed like this. Floating freely, able to empty his head from everything for the first time in a really long time, at last, pushing everything aside, even if only for a while and forgetting about everything. About what it would be, when he'd return on Earth, about his calculations and his equations and his real reason to be here. About saving the world and the pressure he kept pushing on his shoulders, day after day, unable to stop thinking about it, entering unhealthy trances and hurting himself a little more with them each time.  
  
For Tobirama was aware of the harm he was doing himself, and the harm he was inflicting on Madara. Now his mind was clear, it was all so obvious and he was ashamed of it but Tobirama, as willing as he was to do everything he could to make Madara happy, knew that giving up wasn't an option. Who would resolve this, if not him ? Who would save the world if he didn't ?  
  
All his life, he had been encouraged, told that his mind was the greatest of his generation and it had become the burden of his life. The one thing he could never let go of.  
  
He wished he never started with this important quest.  
  
It was the ringing of his phone that forced him out of his thoughts and Tobirama searched his pockets, he couldn't help the soft smile on his lips when he saw the picture Madara sent him. He always sent a picture of the sky, after he left, a small tradition, but an important one. For it wasn't much but Tobirama knew how much Madara missed him, when he was so far away, so high, up in the sky, well above the clouds. Madara often said how much he liked to watch the stars more, when Tobirama was gone with the shuttle, how he looked up and wondered how he was faring, how it was to be in space, if he didn't get too lonely there. And he did, he always felt lonely but Tobirama knew it never lasted. For the moment he was back on Earth, he would be back with Madara. His anchor. The anchor of his life, really.  
  
The bittersweet taste on his tongue didn't fade for a while, as Tobirama switched to pictures of them together and he wondered for how long they didn't take one. When was the last time they sat together and took a picture. Too long, probably. But he did take pictures of Madara, ever since, of little moments in their life, when Madara slept, snuggled against him, when he woke up and left bed, to stand on the terrace, just so he could breath the fresh air of the morning. One of these had became Tobirama's wallpaper, because it had turned out perfect, with the sunlight turning Madara's hair in a cascade of liquid gold, his beautiful face turned to the sky, eyes closed and a peaceful air on the face, with trees in the background.  
  
Madara always called him sappy because of it. Tobirama was well aware that his name was Madara's password to unlock his phone.  
  
Tobirama's eyes turned to the left, to the screen there, where he had displayed another of his favorite pictures of Madara, one from their wedding where he looked up at him in such adoration that Tobirama's heart exploded with love the first time he saw it and he snorted to himself. Good thing Madara never saw that one. He’d probably never hear the end of it.  
  
Tobirama knew he couldn't stay floating among the stars for too long, though. This mission had a cost, the alliance of governments taking care of the international space agency had a tight budget and it was rare enough for civilians to be trained and allowed their own shuttle. And so he got to work, pushing everything away for the time being. Telling himself he had to make the best out of this. Telling himself that, if he ever managed to describe what was happening, and provide the world with a solution, he'd retire and make Madara the happiest he ever was before.

* * *

Time in space was a strange thing. For, from his point of view, there was no night and day, there was no cycle to remind him when he had to eat, when he had to sleep and he had come up with a system so he wouldn't work himself to death the way he sometimes did, back on Earth. No one was there to remind him of these things, after all. No one was around to take him to bed when he was too tired to stand.  
  
Tobirama had set up alarms. Different alarms for the different things he had to think about and it had been a pain to follow them, at first, but he managed. And he tried using them in his lab, in his home but they never worked. He usually could barely hear them, no matter their volume levels and they annoyed him more than anything.  
  
But up here, on his own ? The routine was easy to follow, almost. He slept better than he did for the past months, ate more, felt healthier overall. Madara always said he looked good, when he went back home, he always said that space had a good look on him and Tobirama wasn't sure it was a good thing anymore. Yet, this conversation with Madara was sticking to him, everything he did for the past days reminded him of it, of how things had to change if he didn't want to lose Madara. Madara did say they'd decide what to do when he would come home and Tobirama now was starting to dread the moment, to the point where he didn't want to go home anymore. For, as long as he stayed where he was, he and Madara still were together. And that foreshadowed breakup wouldn't happen.  
  
And so, Tobirama focused on his work. On the things he had to do, the data he had to gather for his calculations. The instruments on board were precise, saving up everything on different files for him to use when he'd be back but they still needed him to caliber them, to make sure he would collect the right data in the exact condition he needed them. It was a boring work and he continued to work on his calculations at the same time, trying to progress on them even if it felt more and more like a lost cause.  
  
Dozens and dozens of people had worked on it, for so long, longer than he ever would. Who was he to think that he could make a difference ?  
  
But he had to try. He didn't care for the fame, he didn't care for the recognition he would get, he wasn't sure he even cared that he would save the world. He wanted to solve the equations, he wanted to find the solution. And make sure the people he loved would live to see their old days.  
  
There wasn't much more he could do today, Tobirama realized after he caught himself staring at his computer for probably half an hour. He was too distracted to be any productive, too lost in thoughts and the data he had received already weren't enough for him to integrate them in his calculations. He needed more but he had to wait to get more. He wasn't sure for how long, he especially needed one of the solar flares to happen, to measure it properly again and they were unpredictable. It was a pain, really.  
  
"Computer," Tobirama eventually called for the ship's interface, his voice rough for having not talked in a while. The first sign he needed to talk indeed and talking on his own never was good. "Please call .."  
  
He hesitated. He wanted to call Madara. To talk to him, to see his face appear on the screen but his heart ached at the thought and part of him couldn't help but wonder if Madara would answer. Sure, he did kiss him before he left and he did send him their tradition picture but …  
  
"Call Izuna."  
  
"Calling Izuna," the ship's voice answered him, the big screen in front of the pilot's seat turning on and showing the call indeed. Tobirama waited, keeping an eye on his instruments. The call wouldn't make it to the surface if there was an eruption, the magnetic shockwave would jam the signal but soon, his best friend's face appeared in the screen and Izuna smiled at him but not for long.  
  
"Must you always tease me when you call ?"  
  
Tobirama couldn't stop himself from snorting, where he was floating. Izuna suffered a strong travel sickness. Merely seeing him in this state of weightlessness made him sick and Tobirama was quick to turn the artificial gravity on again, to close the shutters on the windows Izuna would see.  
  
"Thank you," Izuna muttered, getting more comfortable on his sofa and his smile widened again. "So how is it ? You didn't even tell me you were leaving again."  
  
"It's .. the usual," Tobirama sighed, sitting down and stretching slowly. "Boring and lonely, like always. There isn't much to do here you know."  
  
"Mh I know," Izuna was nodding and he glanced to the side, but soon focused on him again. "Do you know how long you will stay this time ?"  
  
"I …" Tobirama wanted to say he didn't know. He wanted to tell Izuna everything that happened and how he felt and Izuna probably had Madara's side of the story as well, he probably knew it all already but confiding in someone always felt good. And it was needed. "You .. know, do you ?"  
  
He didn't have to be more precise, for Izuna nodded, his air way more serious now.  
  
"I didn't want to .. I don't ..," Tobirama tried but the words failed him so he stopped talking. His throat was too tight anyways.  
  
"I can't take sides, you know that," Izuna eventually stated, looking sorry now. "You are my best friend but he is my brother. But I can give you one advice : do your thing, for how long you're in the shuttle. Do your work, do everything you have to do. And when you come back, sit with him and discuss everything with him. Properly. And call him too. He'll always answer, you know that."  
  
"I know," Tobirama breathed out. He knew indeed. Madara would answer. But was he strong enough to face him now ?  
  
Tobirama was distracted from his thoughts, though, when he heard ruckus. Lots of it and Izuna's panicked air was enough to force a smile on his lips and he laughed, when another person appear on the screen, screaming.  
  
"Uncle Tobi ! Uncle Tobi ! You're in space !"  
  
Tobirama bit his lips, as the excited voice of his nephew echoed around him and he looked at him on the screen, a big smile on the lips and his cheeks red from probably running from the other side of the house. Izuna sighed, over-dramatic, he wrapped both arms around his son's belly, his head on his shoulder and Tobirama's heart melted.  
  
Izuna never was one to want kids, after all. Never was one to want to settle. He had always been a flirt, fluttering here and there, never keeping a partner for too long but here he was now. Almost married with a four years old kid and happy. Really happy.  
  
"Manners," he reminded his son gently, trying to straighten his hair in vain. "What do we say first ?"  
  
"Hello !" Little Kagami waved on the screen, his eyes as wide as his smile, his hair fluffier than ever. "Show the stars ? Please uncle!"  
  
"Hello," Tobirama answered, wondering when was even the last time he saw his nephew. "Here, I'll show you."  
  
"Five minutes," Izuna intervened, standing as he didn't want to be sick. "Then, it'll be nap time."  
  
"Alright Dad."  
  
Tobirama waited a couple of seconds for Izuna to disappear from the screen, to detach the camera from its dock and take it to the window that would give his nephew the best view on the stars. Pointing at some of them, telling him their name. Showing clouds, so far away they might never reach them. Showing him the moon, from where he was, then Earth and Kagami was ecstatic. Tobirama wasn't sure he'd accept to nap afterwards but that wasn't exactly his problem, was it ? And Izuna allowed it anyways.  
  
The five minutes felt like ten seconds and soon, Izuna was back, grabbing his son again, hugging him as he was giving Kagami a fond look.  
  
"It's nap time," Izuna whispered, humming as Kagami was telling him all the things Tobirama showed. "You know you can call whenever you want."  
  
"I know," Tobirama sighed and he was going to add something when he violently startled. For a metallic sound echoed all around the shuttle, loud and clear and he bit his lip, his hands trembling in his lap.  
  
"What was that ?"  
  
Tobirama looked around, up to the ceiling, ignoring the question first. It couldn't be happening. Not so soon. It was too quick. A whole week passed before it started the last time. He had been there for only four days this time. There had been only one bang, though. It didn't seem like there would be others, as everything was silent again around him, and his instruments were quiet. Not that they ever detected anything but a tiny change in the magnetic field around him, whenever it happened but they also detected it without a reason before. Really, this was as unpredictable as the solar flares and Tobirama was ashamed he startled so hard, despite how scary this was. How scary it would get, if it continued.  
  
"Tobi, what is it ?"  
  
Tobirama forced himself to breath again, closing his eyes for a second, then looked at the screen, smiled.  
  
"Probably a small rock," he stated and he knew Izuna was seeing right through his lie but he couldn't say the truth. It was classified and what would he tell him anyways ? No one had any idea what it was. "Or trash, the orbit is full of old satellites. It's nothing important and I'm safe."  
  
".. Alright," Izuna eventually muttered but it was clear he wasn't believing him. Why would he ? But he didn't want to worry Kagami, that much was obvious. "Nap time, then. Talk to you later ! Kagami ?"  
  
"Bye uncle !" Kagami waved and he yawned. "Thank you !"  
  
Tobirama smiled at his nephew, waving back and the screen turned off again, disappearing in transparence in front of the windshield and Tobirama forced himself to relax. For he knew this would be happening, it always happened after all but he had been startled it happened so quickly this time. It was the earliest it ever did before and Tobirama sent a report to Control, to warn them of it. Not that they could do anything, as no one knew what it was, despite the time they spent trying to study this phenomenon.  
  
It was yet another mystery to study, and it probably was linked with the rest of whatever was happening to Space.  
  
The boredom returned as quickly as it left him earlier, before Tobirama called his best friend and he slightly turned his chair, his eyes landing on the picture of Madara displayed on the screen there. A sighed escaped him, as he rested his head in his palm, contradictory feelings battling for dominance. Part of him longed to talk with Madara and the other was dreading what they might tell each other.  
  
His deeper feelings took over, though, as he couldn't look away from the picture, he sighed again, turning the screen off so Madara wouldn't trade him about the picture.  
  
"Computer, please call Madara."  
  
"Calling Madara," the artificial intelligence answered him, the waiting tone echoing all around the ship, and Tobirama waited, impatiently, until Madara's face appeared on the screen.  
  
There was a fleeting moment. The two of them sharing at each other and Tobirama could feel his heart race and his pulse quicken. Madara was looking as beautiful as ever, as he was lounging on their terrace, it was his day off after all. And the circles under his eyes weren't too bad today, it seemed.  
  
They eventually chuckled together. Out of some misplaced embarrassment, surely, they've been married for a long time now and it wasn't their first crisis, Tobirama kept reminding himself. Even if this one did sound worse than the others. Even if this one could lead them to a divorce. He was aware that he hadn't been good with his husband lately. Long enough for Madara to feel that bad. He was so ashamed of it.  
  
"How are you, Tobi?" Madara was the first to talk, his tone soft and kind, and Tobirama relaxed in his seat, unable to ever look away from his husband.  
  
"I'm .. " Tobirama hesitated, unsure what he should say anyways. But he couldn't lie. "I'm not feeling too good. Because of .. "  
  
"Me neither," Madara admitted, glancing away with a grimace. "I didn't want to .. I know it's important, what you do. I know it. But I just felt so alone."  
  
Tobirama tried to ignore the aching in his heart but he couldn't. For it hurt, to hear Madara say so, to listen to him say how bad a husband he was and he never wanted Madara to feel this way. He never wanted this.  
  
"Listen, love," Madara eventually breathed out, when he received no answer. "Let's not talk about this for now. For how long you're away. We'll have this conversation when you're back. Tell me about the stars instead."  
  
And so, Tobirama did. He pushed everything away, he locked it all up down in his heart and he told Madara about the stars, the ones he could see from his shuttle, the beautiful galaxies, so far away they'll never, ever reach them and the view he had on Earth from his orbit. Madara listened eagerly, adoration in the eyes the same he had on that one picture Tobirama was hiding.

* * *

They called each other on a regular basis, afterwards and it made Tobirama feel better. To see Madara's face regularly, to see him smile at his awkward flirting and chuckle at his teasing. For Tobirama was doing his utmost to not talk about work, not talk about anything he was doing, his records of data, how violent the solar flares were, lately, how it jammed with everything. The moon's behavior had shifted even more as well, and, according to the space station, Mars, as its orbit was taking it close to Earth, was also affected with whatever was happening around the Earth. They kept recording insane data themselves. It was new, Mars never was affected before and it was obviously becoming worse.  
  
But Tobirama didn't talk of any of this with Madara. Instead, they talked of what Madara was doing, besides going to work, the people he saw, the places he went. Madara wasn't exactly a people's person but he had many interests, especially in art and liked to go to museums and the teleporters could take him to every one of them in the world and many there were. Tobirama wished he could have accompany him, held his hand and looked at the pieces and criticized them because it was what people did but Madara assured him they'd go together when he'd be back.  
  
Tobirama couldn't begin to describe how good it made him feel, to hear him say so.  
  
The calls never lasted for too long, though. Because of the intensity of the eruptions, and his probes and his instruments were going wild with each one of them, the signals never held too long and they often got cut off before they were done talking. Which was a pain in itself and it forced Tobirama to change his schedule. To change his alarms, in order to sleep less and work more. He was starting to get sick of it, really. Sure, he loved his work and he loved what he was doing, to be trying to solve the biggest mystery mankind ever faced, the one that, on the long run, was going to take the world to its end but his relationship with Madara had seemed to improve lately and he wanted to show him that he cared for him and loved him, to show that he wasn't putting him aside but he couldn't do so if said work interrupted them so often. Going home didn't seem so scary anymore, it didn't feel like he was going to be alone there, in this house of them, and without Madara and he longed to go back.  
  
The eruptions weren't the worst part, though. For each time a call was cut off, the banging happened. That metallic sound, that reminded him of a rock hitting the shell and, another new occurrence, there was scratching. Like nails on a chalkboard, echoing all around, making him feel trapped in his shuttle the most ominous way. It was worse than it ever was before and Tobirama reported each time it happened, describing the new scratching sound and Control answered that they would send a team if he felt like he was in any danger, or if the shuttle sent an alert concerning its integrity. Tobirama wasn't sure it would be useful, the ship never showed any damage the previous times it happened, when he came back to Earth but it was a reassurance still.  
  
He couldn't say he was too comfortable, living there with these sounds around him, and the view reminding him that he was in a bubble of air surrounded with the void. That the tiniest breach in the shell would probably be the death of him.  
  
Today was like every other day. Tobirama was tired, as getting some sleep was more and more complicated. He couldn't stop thinking when he went to bed, his brain going from Madara to his equations in quick succession and giving him the worst headaches he ever had. That, added to the cacophony around him kept him awake for long hours and Tobirama was always tempted to give up on sleep and just work instead but he knew it wasn't a good thing. Every effects of his sleepless nights were enhanced and aggravated when he was in the shuttle, the conditions making his brain more sensitive to the lack of sleep and his body easier to tire. Tobirama wouldn't compromise his stay here with such a stupid thing and so, he spent hours lying in his bunk, waiting, the only sound he could hear, besides the scratching and the banging, being the buzzing of the shuttle's gravity generator.  
  
He could at least relax, if not fall asleep and it was good enough for now.  
  
The window near his bunk was offering him the greatest view. The kind of which he wished he had from his bedroom, back on Earth. It wasn't a big window, merely a square but the view was amazing indeed. For he could see the stars shining, so far away from him and the infinite void spreading in front of his eyes. He could see them so clearly and he wished he had the same kind of camera the space station had been equipped with but he didn't. He did have a camera, to take pictures of the solar flares, to study them but the quality didn't compare. It was a shame. He would have taken dozens of pictures from his own point of view.  
  
His thoughts drifted, and he smiled. Madara would love the view. He would adore it, so much, he would be so excited to be here with him. Now, taking him to space would be one hell of a holiday, wouldn't it? To override the bio-reader allowing only him to walk on board of the shuttle, so it would let Madara in, to fly with him and let him see everything he ever described on his own. To show him the moon and the surface of Earth from up here. To show him Mercury when it was easy to spot among the stars, or Mars, even. Madara would love it.  
  
Maybe the international space program would allow him that one favor, if he ever managed to solve that one mystery. Maybe they'd give him this, at least.  
  
But his thoughts shifted again, as Madara was all he could think of anymore and Tobirama sighed, placing his arms above his head and folding his legs. How he missed Madara. How he missed home. He wanted to go back so badly but he couldn't yet. He needed more data, especially concerning the new changes of behavior of Mars. He needed more so he didn't have to leave home again soon. He did love being here, even if he'd rather be there with Madara but he missed home so much. To wake up by Madara's side, to see him snuggle against him. To watch him get ready in the morning and Madara to kiss him good day before he left for work. He always felt so lucky Madara loved him. And he did spoil it all, didn't he ?  
  
But he would be more careful, when he'd go back, this time, Tobirama had decided. He would make sure to stop working when Madara was home, to share things with him, the way they did before, to show him he still loved and cared for him as deeply as he always did. He'd show Madara that he could be a better husband.  
  
The banging didn't startle him, nor did the scratching. If anything, Tobirama was surprised he didn't realize it had stopped for a while, as he had been thinking about Madara, his heart longing for his home. It sounded close, oh so close right above him and Tobirama, for a moment, thought about looking at the window but he knew it was useless. He tried before but never saw anything. There was nothing. Only these impossible noises and their origin unknown.  
  
And so he laid there, tuning them out and he was about to close his eyes, to sigh from the deepest of his heart when he saw it. It was quick, and he wasn't sure what he saw. It probably was the tiredness, or his brain playing tricks on him but part of him couldn't admit he didn't see it. But there had been a shadow, passing through, right above the window. Which was as impossible as the noises he heard. How could there be a shadow ? What would possibly cast a shadow on one of his windows ? There was nothing between him and the sun. Nothing at all.  
  
He probably was too tired, Tobirama eventually decided, if he started hallucinating and he grabbed his nearby headset, gritting his teeth a little as he was angry at himself for not following his own schedule despite the circumstances, he turned the music on, loud enough to cover any stranger noise, and he closed his eyes after glancing at the picture of Madara near his bunk. He needed sleep and he was going to get it. He couldn't allow himself to fuck this up.

* * *

The eruptions were bad. They had increased in intensity already, ever since he took off from the surface to gather the data he needed for his calculations. As for the Moon and Mars, Control had sent him the space station' reports, stating their magnetic fields had changed. Not much but it had been enough to change the way they behaved and how the moon especially affected the Earth. The tides, the wind. All in all, everything was getting worse and it was quicker than any scientist ever planned before.  
  
Tobirama, where he was, alone in his shuttle, kept doing what he had to do. Getting little sleep, as the banging had intensified as well. It almost never stopped now, keeping him awake for indecent periods of time and he was exhausted, almost in his usual trance now, his head throbbing with each move he made. He was working on reflexes and habits and he was vaguely aware that it was no good, that the outcome of this would be bad but what could he do ? He had sent messages to Control, asking for advice, asking them if they could do anything to help but they already were overworked with their own teams, with everything that was happening down on Earth and their only advice was to engage the autopilot and go home, that they would allow him for another mission as soon as he'd feel good again.  
  
But Tobirama didn't want that. For as much as he wanted to go home, he longed to hold Madara, he couldn't. Not yet, not with everything that was happening and the amount of data he was collecting. He needed to be here, to measure all this in order to include it in his calculations, to make sure he wouldn't miss anything, so they were as accurate as possible and Tobirama knew others could do it as well, but he couldn't give up. He wanted to, sometimes. Oh how much he wanted to give up and go home and rest, for what was left of his life.  
  
But a little voice, at the back of his mind, kept telling him that he could solve it all. And, if he didn't care about saving the world itself, he had to do it for Madara. Out of love for him. So they could grow old together.  
  
Today was one of these days when going home was all he could think of, though. When he longed for the house he had bought after his wedding with Madara, for his bed and his view on the forest. To wake up by Madara's side, to see him smile and hear his voice against his ear. They used to talk a lot in the morning, especially on days when Madara didn't work. It wasn't always quite smart, they sometimes discussed random subjects but Tobirama missed these moment. He missed all of them and especially his husband's presence. Such a shame Madara couldn't accompany him here.  
  
Thinking of the man again made him want to talk and Tobirama settled in the comfort of pilot chair, he sighed.  
  
"Computer, please call Madara."  
  
"Calling Madara," the computer stated, the waiting tone echoing around the shuttle and Tobirama waited patiently, until he saw his husband's face appear on the screen.  
  
It was only on that moment that Tobirama remember to check the hour and he bit his lip when he realized that it was the middle of the night for Madara, that he had been sleeping, as obvious it was with Madara snuggled in bed, his hair braided for the night.  
  
"Tobi," Madara moaned, he breathed out, rubbing his face. "Love, is something wrong ?"  
  
Tobirama didn't answer for a moment. Too captured with the image, with how gorgeous Madara looked at the moment, and how much he loved him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't … I can call again later," he said, cursing at himself.  
  
"I'm fine," Madara answered and he was interrupted with a yawn but he soon sat up, turning the bedside lamp on. "Is something wrong ?" He then repeated, frowning. "You look … You really look tired."  
  
"I'm … Tired," Tobirama nodded. It wasn't as if he could hide it from Madara. He did see what he looked like in the mirror earlier, and he looked terrible. "I just .. I was feeling lonely."  
  
Madara stared, for an instant. His dark eyes shining slightly and his expression neutral. Then he smiled and he looked away, a soft pink gracing his cheeks. "I miss you too," he was quick to admit. "You've been gone for a long time now. It's … the house feels really empty without you."  
  
It was true he had been gone for a long time, Tobirama thought as his heart was swelling with love on his chest and he leaned his head on his hand, hiding his little smile. Hearing Madara say these words, though, was something else. It was one amazing feeling.  
  
"I .. I said I'd rather we waited until you came back to talk about it but .." Madara continued after a while, "But I don't want to divorce. I don't want to be without you."  
  
"I don't either," Tobirama whispered, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "But if I managed to .. to solve it. To get it and find a solution …"  
  
"You're not the only person that can save the world."  
  
"Am I not ?" Tobirama breathed out, and he sighed. "Listen, Madara, I don't want to argue. I'm .. I'm tired and I want to come home."  
  
Madara didn't talk, for a moment, so immobile that Tobirama thought he had lost the signal for a while. But he eventually nodded, looking away, he cleared his throat.  
  
"When will you come back ?"  
  
"I would like to measure one of these tier seven eruptions, before I asked Control to come back," Tobirama said, shrugging. "They added another tier with the increasing of the activity. It's … I don't know what they told the surface but it's really bad."  
  
"I know," Madara nodded. "It's bad here too. The weather reports are warning us for hurricanes, I had to activate the shutters. A couple of trees were uprooted, by the clearing."  
  
Tobirama couldn't do anything but nod again. It was a shame for these trees, they had been quite old, just as the forest around their home, planted back when Humanity realized that killing their only habitable planet might not be a good idea. It had been a megalopolis, before then, so polluted people were sick, concrete everywhere and little space for nature. Now, it had turned into a forest, with houses, here and there and the cities had moved, to more adequate places, to leave space for the nature itself.  
  
Tobirama was lucky he was able to buy this house. But his work did make him valuable after all.  
  
Tobirama was about to talk again. To tell his husband that they'd plant these trees again, together. That they would make sure to replace them but he was interrupted when a shadow moved across the windshield. Its form was not defined, Tobirama wasn't sure when it started nor when it ended and it was quick enough but he was pretty sure he saw it, this time. He was tired, yes, he couldn't exactly deny it but it couldn't be a hallucination. It was real and Tobirama breathed out a little shakily, when he accepted the idea.  
  
What could it be ? What could cast such a shadow ? It had seemed alive, but it couldn't be. There was no air, outside the shuttle. Nothing for any form of life to exist. It didn't make any sense but he knew it was real. And he didn't understand it. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.  
  
Then he startled, when there was a bang on his left, he hadn't even realized how silent it had been around him while he was talking with Madara and he looked in that direction, his eyes wider and his breathing caught in his throat.  
  
"Tobi ?" Madara was calling him, his voice soft but concerned. "I heard a bang ?"  
  
The image glitched on the screen, the sound seemed to wobble.  
  
"Tobi ?"  
  
"Madara, I'm losing the signal," Tobirama forced himself to look at his husband again, and he leaned closer, keeping his emotions at bay. "There must be a flare."  
  
"What w-as the no-ise ?" Madara asked and his words were cut off several times with the weakening signal.  
  
"Probably some trash," Tobirama nodded and he smiled. "I'll call you again when I can."  
  
"St-ay safe," Madara smiled fondly at him, shifting until he was settled in bed again and he hummed. "Lov-e you."  
  
The signal got cut off before Tobirama could begin to answer. He sighed, deeply, he gritted his teeth a little at the frustration, he would have talked with Madara for hours, had he been able to. But this conversation had made him feel worse than before. Oh, he had no doubt Madara loved him, and Madara did say he didn't want to divorce. But the longing to go home was worse than before. It was so intense it was making him sick and Tobirama closed his eyes, he rubbed them slowly.  
  
Soon, he told himself. Soon, he would have the last measurements he needed and he'd go home and he'd hold Madara for hours and apologize for all the harm he caused in their relationship. All the harm he caused him.  
  
It took Tobirama a moment, when he opened his eyes again, to realize that the view through the windshield was off. He should have been able to see the stars and maybe more but there was nothing. A shapeless void, so dark. It was the shadow he was looking at, Tobirama comprehended after a while.  
  
And it seemed to be looking right back at him.

* * *

The shadow kept appearing in front of him, at random moments, Tobirama noted during the next days. He had informed Control about it, telling them how much he could about its shape, its appearance but Control had no idea what it could be. Only that the astronauts on the space station had turned some of these cameras to his shuttle, to try and capture pictures of it but weren't able to see anything, not even on moments when Tobirama assured it had been right here.  
  
To them, it was but a symptom of his current tiredness, as only he could see it, contrary to the banging that was heard by whole crew members before. They advised him to go back to the surface. Tobirama refused, stating he needed these data still, but he promised he'd leave the moment he had them. He only needed to measure one last tier seven eruption. Then he would be good to go.  
  
But, and Tobirama was entirely too frustrated with it, the sun had decided not to provide him with such eruption anymore. It still continued to act off, and from what Tobirama could see, its activity was intense and there were eruptions all the time but not the kind he needed to wrap up his things and go back home.  
  
On top of everything, one of his probes seemed to be malfunctioning, sending him crazy reports that made no sense at all. The kind of impossible reports, no matter what and he did double check with the space station, and Control, to ensure no one ever measured anything like this but they were agreeing with him, the probe was damaged and needed replacement.  
  
"We advise you to end your current mission and we will schedule another flight as quickly as possible," Control was telling him, the signal weak but easy to understand still. "Your air space should be available in around two weeks, if we reserve it. Would that be a good time for you ?"  
  
Tobirama rubbed his face for the hundredth time. The woman he was talking to was his usual contact with Control, she was patient and understanding. And she never failed to see when he wasn't in such moods.  
  
"It's the best we can do."  
  
"What if I went out and changed it ?" Tobirama asked, looking up at her. "I have a spare on board as the manual demands. It would take me twenty minutes top."  
  
"We are not sure you are in a good enough shape for an external mission."  
  
That wasn't wrong. Tobirama was well aware of his state, he wasn't on top of his form, he sometimes couldn't even focus on anything as his brain was overworked but he couldn't just go back now and only come back in two weeks. He needed it now. He was close to find something, he could feel it.  
  
"What if I took a sedative," Tobirama continued to argue, even if he hated that one idea. "The one provided by the onboard medi-kit. It's light enough and it would allow me to sleep and rest. Then l would be in a good enough shape for an external mission."  
  
He would be, Tobirama knew. He tried these sedatives, back during his training. He had been taught how to use them and they were safe but it wasn't supposed to be used without care. Some of the physicists the agency allowed to fly their own shuttle suffered motion sickness and these sedatives were their only way to handle such a trip. It still was part of every medi-kit.  
  
Still, being forced to take a sedative just so he could rest was something Tobirama was against. But his current situation didn't allow him to be too picky anyways. He needed the data.  
  
And he needed to go home now.  
  
The woman on his screen watched him for a long time, because she knew him, she knew how he was, for having worked with him for so long and she eventually rose a finger at him, sign for him to be patient, then stood and walked away, probably to talk with her boss.  
  
She was stiff when she came back and she cleared her throat as she sat again.  
  
"We are allowing it," she told him but her tone was cold. "This will be a one time occurence. The sedatives aren't meant to be used this way. But we agree that your idea is a more optimate solution."  
  
"Thank you," Tobirama was quick to breath out, relaxing.  
  
"We will set the time of your external mission by mail," she stated but she eventually smiled. "In the meantime, I suggest you to rest."  
  
She gave him one last soft look, before she cut the communication off. Tobirama wasn't sure how went the conversation with her supervisor, but it hadn't been an easy argument, seeing how stiff she was when she came back. He'd make sure to send her something to thank her, when he'd be back on Earth. She was a good person.  
  
The sedative was a small blue pill locked away in his medi-kit, to be used only when the permission was granted by Control and the light indicator on the box turned green after a moment, allowing him to pick it up and swallow it. The effects took a couple of minutes to kick it, and Tobirama had the time to undress and make himself comfortable in bed before he started feeling sleepy. He could see the shadow by the window, at the corner of his eyes but he couldn't care less on the moment.  
  
He was exhausted and sleep was entirely welcomed. 

* * *

Tobirama was feeling way better when he woke up. Rested, the headaches were gone, his muscles relaxed. The sedative, as much as Tobirama hadn't enjoyed taking it, had done its job formidably. It was one hell of a medicine, after all, not yet commercialized on Earth as it needed testing on a wider scale but he, as well as any person allowed up in Space be them civilians as he was or official astronauts had accessed to it. They had been crafted especially for them, after all. But their easy utilisation and the lack of side effects would make them useful for the general population.  
  
Tobirama rubbed his eyes for a long time, as he sat up, then he stretched. He wasn't tired anymore, of course but the artificial gravity had its own little effects. Nothing too bad, it mostly came from the lack of proper exercise. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, before the artificial gravity generators were optimized and Tobirama was grateful for them.  
  
The first thing Tobirama did, as he left his bunk, was to check his mails for a message from Control and he was surprised he found one, stating he had the authorization for his external mission the same day. He had a one hour window during which he would be allowed to leave the shuttle, in order to replace the probe, and come back. It shouldn't take this long, as he stated, twenty minutes should be sufficient but they probably preferred to give him more time, just in case, so he didn't feel like he needed to rush it and take unnecessary risks in order to be on time. They valued him and his work too much for that.  
  
He and anyone else working on this, were the only ones to ever be able to save the world, after all.  
  
Tobirama spent the time he had before the mission to prepare himself. He had to concentrate on what he would be doing, mentally review each one of his moves once he'd be out, foreplan where to attach his cord, which panels he would have to access. It was dangerous, after all, to be out of the shuttle with everything that was happening around him. With the increasing of the sun's activity, how the magnetic fields had shifted, it was hard to anticipate how anything around him would react, how his body would handle the exposure to such conditions. He was relatively safe in the shuttle, as its walls were thick and reinforced but his spacesuit wouldn't offer him much a protection, if something came up.  
  
But Tobirama was aware that he had no other choice. It was important, for his calculations, to get these data and the probe needed changing, for proper measurements. Then he would go home, at last.  
  
He couldn't stay here much longer now. It had been weeks already. Too long. Way too long and he longed for the peace of his home, away from the impossible banging and scratching no one ever explained before.  
  
He longed for the presence of the man he loved.  
  
The time came, eventually, for him to get ready. To move to the sas. He had prepared everything earlier, the suit, the belt that was containing his tools as well as his replacement part. He was wearing nothing but his coton underlayer, and he was careful when he slid the spacesuit on, locking the helmet around his neck and activating the oxygen bottle. It was full, there was enough air in it for him to spend hours outside the shuttle if needed. And, as always, the space station would be informed if anything went wrong, if they had to intervene and rescue him, just in case. It all would go fine, Tobirama kept telling himself. He had trained for this, he had done it before. And he was fully rested today.  
  
The button glowed red when Tobirama pushed it to start depressuring the sas.  
  
"Please check your life line before confirming depressurization order," Computer said in the comm in his helmet and Tobirama gave a couple of pulls on the cables, as he had been taught to do.  
  
"Life line secured, process depressurization."  
  
"Processing."  
  
It didn't take too long for the air in the sas to be evacuated. Tobirama could feel the difference around him, the pressure on his suit being different and he turned toward the door that would lead him outside, waiting, for as long as the door would remained closed.  
  
This, he had been trained for. To get about with no gravity, to secure himself to the shuttle, use the tools he needed, replace faulty parts of the ship. Months of training, it had taken him. Shorter than any of the other civilian scientists the agency ever recruited, he had been told to be talented, natural in space and Tobirama took pride out of it. How wouldn't he not, under such praises ? They came for him back when he was in the Uni, after all, after being informed of his mind, of how brilliant his brain truly was and they recruited him right away. A life long contract, with a good pay and advantages that could never possibly be counted. Tobirama was aware of how lucky he was, he was well aware of it.  
  
But all this didn't matter much, in such moments. When the bay gate opened and he was finding himself facing Infinity. Mind blown as if it were the very first time he was facing the stars freely and Tobirama forgot how to breath.  
  
The beeping indicating the gravity generator was going to be turned off brought him back to his senses and Tobirama closed his eyes, inhaling slowly then breathing out. He had a mission here, he couldn't let himself be distracted despite how much he wanted to. And so, after warning Control that he was starting, he grabbed the nearest handle, to move himself out of the sas, following the curve of the shuttle to his destination, attaching his second life line to the hooks on his way, the first one slowly unrolling from his belt, always attached back in the sas.  
  
The panel he had to reach, to change the probe was on the side of the shuttle, close to the solar generators and hooked himself there carefully, the line short enough so he wouldn't drift away while working, he checked his oxygen levels.  
  
"Control, I'm in place, will be starting now."  
  
"Confirmed, we have a visual on you. Please proceed with care," they answered him as the protocol required.  
  
Tobirama nodded to himself. This really was the trickiest part. To be working with no gravity. He sometimes forgot how it was, to work around in weightlessness state, to look around rather than down when he was letting go of something. He trained for it. For long hours, during days he spent during his training on the space station. They taught him all this and they were reflexes now but as a civilian, he was asked to keep the gravity generator activated as long as possible. It tended to dull his training, in some ways.  
  
Changing the probe proved itself to be a child's play. It had been designed for easy fixing, after all, for people like him to be able to fix it if needed and Tobirama even overestimated the time it would require him, as he was done under the twenty minutes he had required. But the quicker he was done, Tobirama thought as he was screwing the protective panel back, the quicker he could use it again and gather the data he needed before he went home. Sure, it was only a question of minutes and space was beautiful but home … home was all his heart desired by now, all it wanted. He didn't care for the hurricanes and the winds, he'd activate the autopilot if needed, if they were too strong for him to fly through, he'd find a way. But he wanted to go back so badly. He wanted the peace of his mind only Madara could bring.  
  
"Control, I'm done, I'm going back."  
  
"Confirmed. Please report once you are in a state to do so."  
  
Tobirama didn't move right away. He wanted to look at the stars, one last time, to take in the beauty of his view. It wasn't the same as when he was in the shuttle, as only his suit and his helmet were protected him and he was floating there, barely conscious of the tugging sensation around his waist where his life line was attached. Floating there, letting go of the handles. He wasn't too far away from the ship, but it was one of the most amazing experiences in his life, to be able to be here and to just .. exist, as if nothing else mattered anymore, only if for a short moment.  
  
If only he could take Madara with him, someday. If only he could allow him to experience all this as well.  
  
The way back to the shuttle's sas was slow but easy enough. Tobirama was feeling a little lighter than before, as if the void had purged him from his worries. They would return, at some point, they would come back crashing and he didn't forget that once he'd go back to Earth, there would be that painful conversation with Madara, during which they'd have to figure things out, to decide what to do. Sure, Madara said he didn't want to divorce but he had been feeling bad enough to half snap at him and it couldn't go one like this, Tobirama was aware of it. It didn't stop him from wanting to go home so badly it hurt and Tobirama wished he could leave as soon as possible.  
  
Not yet, though. He needed that tier seven eruption first. Only one. Then he'd leave.  
  
What Tobirama found, when he finally reached the sas, though, he could have never prepared for. For the shadow was there. He knew it was it. But it wasn't shapeless anymore, and it wasn't just a shadow anymore either. Its shape was well defined and Tobirama forgot how to breath.  
  
She turned to him. Floating in the middle of the sas, glittering stardust following her movements as she did and the nebulas in her eyes staring back at him as Tobirama didn't know how to react. Was it a hallucination ? Was this a creation of his mind ? A side effect of the sedative he took ? He doubted for an instant, his throat drying out as his lips has parted and Tobirama blinked several times, each time half hoping for her to disappear but not wanting to either at the same time. There was fear in his heart but only triggered by the unknown of the situation. He knew, somehow, that she wouldn't hurt him. She wouldn't. And Tobirama slowly reached for the still red glowing button to close the bay gate and pressurize the sas around him, never looking away from her, not moving more than this either.  
  
This wasn't what he should be doing. If she truly was what he was thinking she was, he should call Control right away and ask for advice. Or help. But his heart was aching with feelings he wasn't sure were his. Also, he still wasn't sure she wasn't just a manifestation of his overworked brain and he needed to know, beforehand, he needed to be sure.  
  
Tobirama waited for the button to glow green to reach you for his helmet lock, to take it off and take a shaky breath in. He still was floating, as the artificial gravity wasn't activated yet and so was she, at arm's length and her colorful eyes never leaving him. Time was suspended, an endless moment of impossibility between them and Tobirama was having a hard time processing what was happening. This was beyond his brain's capacity, beyond everything he knew and it was impossible. The Universe didn't work this way but, then again, who was he to know the Universe's rules ? He understood some of its mechanisms, better than others but he wasn't an expert. If anything, she probably was one better than he'd ever be.  
  
It took him an eternity to finally gather enough courage to move. To reach out for her and touch her, in order to ensure she was real and not just a hallucination and she leaned into his touch, her lids closing a little before she looked at him again and her eyes glowed with a darkened hue.  
  
And she showed him everything, her mind reaching out for his. She showed her life, then her training. The simple thoughts she was able to produce before, the willingness to help, to do what she can and be a good girl. She showed her the tests. Then the most important mission of her life and how scary it had been, how she didn't understand, how she wanted to go home.  
  
How she died, terrified and alone.  
  
Then, she showed him Time. All the decades she spent there, alone in space, her mind evolving, changing. Understanding. She showed him the gift the Universe had for her, all she was able to see, all she was able to do. And she did, so much. Protecting her world against the most terrible threats and caring for it, always. And it was scary but she always was a good girl and she always wanted to do good. But no one visited her for a while. Not really, they never stayed for too long and she was so lonely. And that loneliness and the gift she was given started to change things around her. The Sun, drawn to her and she thought it was a game, first, she thought it didn't really have consequences but she understood, with time, that it did but it was too late to stop it already. She tried to make things right, she tried to protect again, to make sure she would fix her wrongs but it made things worse.  
  
Tobirama's throat was tight, as he was seeing all of this. His mind more open than it ever was before, his eyes burning with the beautiful yet terrible images she was showing and his hand trembled on her head and he choked on a breath as it didn't stop.  
  
After the Sun, Earth started to change. Then the moon, and Mars. Venus had began to shift as well, even if they weren't aware of it yet and she was so scared now. She didn't want this, she never wanted to harm people and she tried to warn them, banging at the doors and scratching but no one ever opened the door for her, they never ever saw her.  
  
But he did. He noticed her and she realized he was different. But so much like her, feeling so lonely with only one thing in mind and when he opened the door, she thought it was her only chance for her to show all this and ask for help. Ask him to help her be a good girl again and Tobirama's heart ached. He couldn't bear to think of everything she went through with, how she was abandoned there, dead in the name of Science. She could have destroyed them, out of vengeance, she could have killed them all. She had all the reasons to, after what she went through with and she had the power to, he knew, he could feel it under his fingers, he could feel how infinite it was, as infinite as Space around them. And yet, all she wanted was help to be good again and Tobirama choked on a breath again, his eyes wide, and he did the only thing he could do.  
  
He pulled her to him and hugged her as tightly as he could. The two of them floating in the sas, still, her lids closing over her nebula eyes and he felt her mind reach out for his in the most thankful way.  
  
"Let's go home," Tobirama eventually articulated.  
  
The joy that sparked in her had Tobirama realize that it probably was the best thing one could ever do for her. That it was the one thing she wanted more than anything now, to go home and not be alone anymore ever again and Tobirama hid against her neck for a moment, just the time for him to gather himself, he breathed in deep, then breathed out again.  
  
Home yes. As for the rest, they'd find a way. They would work together so she'd keep her gift on control, until she didn't interfere on the solar system anymore.  
  
His knees were weak under his weight when Tobirama activated the artificial gravity again but she was weightless in his arms and he slowly took her to his bunk bed, laying her there and caressing her head again. He wasn't sure he needed to talk, he wasn't sure she needed words to understand him, he could still feel the link between their mind and Tobirama shed from his suit, he let it pool on the floor to dress into regular clothes again, he checked his shuttle's current state, just in case.  
  
"Computer," he called after a while, stretching and moving to the pilot's seat. "Please call Control."  
  
"Calling Control."  
  
They didn't answer him right away. Which was untypical of them, as he had been told there always would be someone to answer him if needed. Then, the face of his usual contact appeared on the screen and she was looking strangely panicked.  
  
"Sorry, we're a bit overwhelmed here," she quickly mumbled as an explanation. "Do you require immediate assistance?"  
  
"No," Tobirama whispered, frowning. "What is it ? What's happening ?"  
  
"We are receiving strange reports from out bases around the world and the Space station itself," she explained, while typing on her computer. "We're currently trying to confirm them. If you would like to participate. Or if you have any idea what is happening at all."  
  
"I …," Tobirama looked around, he grabbed his remote tablet to look at his probes' reports himself and indeed, the data he was seeing was .. impossible. It made no sense. None at all and in complete opposite of the data he gathered the previous day. Tobirama was confused indeed.  
  
That was until he felt the little tug at the back of his mind and he turned his eyes to her, as she was comfortably sleeping on his bunk and he couldn't help the small smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm sending my report," he stated, typing on the tablet.  
  
"Thank you. How can I help you ?"  
  
"I .. wanted to know when would be the next window for me to go home," Tobirama stated.  
  
"I'll be sending you the authorization by mail. Thank you for your time, as always, Mr Uchiha-Senju."

* * *

Tobirama didn't tell Madara he was coming home. He wanted to keep it a surprise. It probably was a little silly but he couldn't care less. He was feeling better than he did in the past weeks, better than that strange night when Madara showed him his heart and how he truly felt and Tobirama didn't want to ruin this mood. He wanted to make the best of it, even if only for a moment, to keep this weight off his shoulders and just enjoy it all for how long it lasted.  
  
The trip back was uneventful. Tobirama was piloting, wondering if it was the very last time he would, he wasn't sure for now. The sky was clear and dark as it was nighttime, this side of the planet and Tobirama landed on deck, he was quick to open the bay gate to let the fresh air in and he took a big breath, eyes closed and fingers tickling slightly.  
  
He usually took a walk in the woods around the house, when he came home. Not tonight though.  
  
She followed him curiously, closely, as he headed directly for the house. Her steps were silent on both the concrete and the grass, not really touching the ground as gravity didn't seem to affect her. She was but floating just above the surface, despite she looked like she was trotting by his side and Tobirama was amused with it, amused with her behavior. She had been but adorable around him, always remaining close, and even when she wasn't, she always seemed to know exactly where he was. And he always could feel the tugging at the back of his mind, the always present link between them ever since that first meeting and Tobirama was both curious and uncaring.  
  
She promised she'd explain, someday. But she had a lot more to explain beforehand.  
  
The house was silent, when they entered it, the scanner at the door recognizing him right away and Tobirama kicked his shoes off right away, he stretched, closing his eyes and letting the "home" feeling rush over him entirely. He had longed to come back for so long, he had waited for this moment and here he was now and he was going to stay for how long as he could now.  
  
Then, another feeling, more powerful ever took over and Tobirama rushed upstairs. It was dark but he didn't need light to walk up the stairs, not through the door to their bedroom and his heart melted when he spotted Madara sleeping there, sound asleep. His hair a mess around him as he didn't braid it, the sheets ruffled and only the moonlight to light up his beautiful face.  
  
Tobirama's heart ached at the image, at the perfection of it and he stepped closer, slowly, he knelt by the bed's side, so he could push the hair away from Madara's face, biting his lip, focused as he didn't want to wake Madara up. For he was so beautiful, he was looking so peaceful at the moment, the circles under his eyes almost gone, his skin standing out in the darkness. Tobirama couldn't begin to describe how lucky he had been to marry such a man, to find him to begin with and he shifted, so he could kiss his head, his nose immediately assaulted with the amazing smell of Madara's shampoo.  
  
Oh, he loved this man. So, so much.  
  
The moment Madara started to move, Tobirama leaned back, guilt taking over. He hadn't wanted to wake Madara up, he had only wanted to slip in bed with him and rest but it was too late and he tried not to smile too much when Madara looked at him, in vain. Because Madara's face lit up when he recognized him, his eyes wide.  
  
"Tobi," he croaked, his voice hoarse with sleep and he grabbed the back of his neck to hold him tight. "You're home. You're finally home."  
  
"Yes," Tobirama breathed out, and he held back, burying a hand in Madara's hair. "Yes, I am."  
  
"I was .. I .." Madara was stuttering, and he pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "I'll be more patient with you. I'll .. I can't … leave you."  
  
"No, Madara, you were right," Tobirama stated, sitting back on his knees so he could look at his husband in the eyes, caressing his hair. It probably wasn't the right time to talk about this, Madara had barely woken up and he was tired from his fly back to the surface but it was how it would happen anyways. "I wasn't .. I … I shouldn't have made you feel this way. I shouldn't have had you make you think my work was more important than you. You are important. You are the most important thing in my life and I love you. And I'll take you on holidays. You only have to say where and I'll take you."  
  
"Tobi …" Madara mumbled, endearment leaking in his voice.  
  
"It'll be easier now," Tobirama continued with a nod. "No more saving the world. I'll work office hours and when the hour has passed, it's over. It's already been arranged."  
  
With that, Tobirama kissed his husband. He kissed him like this life depended on it and he soon found himself lying on top of him, the sheets between them. His swollen lips rolling against Madara's in a lazy pace. Hands buried in his hair, Madara's grabbing his clothes in the most possessive way. Not that Tobirama wanted to move away just yet. Not when he was feeling the best he ever did in a really long time.  
  
They parted, eventually. Breathless, giggling like the idiots they were but happy. Madara's eyes shining so hard it was making Tobirama's heart feel like it was glowing in his chest and he was about to kiss his husband again when Madara cleared his throat.  
  
"So, how did you do it ?" He asked, soft hands pulling his clothes away just so he could touch his skin. "How did you save the world, Love ?"  
  
Tobirama huffed, faking annoyance.  
  
"Come on, Tobi," Madara pinched his waist. "It's been announced, every report for the past two days are back to normal. No more strange behavior of the Sun, the eruptions are but completely normal. The Moon's magnetic field is back to what it was, Mars has gone to its usual behavior as well. And now you come back and you tell me you're going to work reasonably ? Please, I know you better than that. How did you do it ?"  
  
Tobirama didn't talk. He continued to watch his husband's eyes, loving the adoration he was seeing in them, loving that brain, right behind them, so smart, so precepting. Part of him wanted to continue to tease, just for a while longer but he felt her soft tugging at his mind and he slowly kissed the space between Madara's eyes, he climbed down the bed and walked to her where she curiously watched them from the door, not daring to come closer.  
  
Tobirama knelt in front of her, he smiled as her nebula eyes showed her slight incertitude, as the stardust of her fur still glimmered under the moonlight. She was more beautiful here than she had been back in the shuttle and he touched her head gently, hoping it would be enough a reassurance for her.  
  
"I'll let her tell you," Tobirama eventually murmured, looking back at Madara who was staring openly, sitting in bed now with wide eyes. "I need to take a shower. I'll be right back."  
  
Tobirama could hear the buzzing of Madara's voice from the bathroom but he didn't listen. He did need to shower, to wash away the trip back on Earth and he look as long as he could, hoping they would have enough time to have this conversation together. He still wasn't sure how much time passed, when she showed him everything but it wasn't too important.  
  
The only important thing, tonight, was home. He was home, with the man he loved and she was home too. It probably was a lot different from her time and from her area but he already knew it would be more than enough to her, as long as she didn't have to go back. A home. That was all she ever wanted and she would be happy with them.  
  
Tobirama had expected a lot, when he left the bathroom, but not to find Madara all hugging her, in bed, the two of them comfortable already and she was falling asleep peacefully and Madara carefully looked back at him, a sheepish smile on the lips and his eyes red from unshed tears.  
  
"We were waiting for you," Madara whispered, low and carefully. And he hummed happily when Tobirama settled with them, kissing his neck, one arm around Madara's waist and his fingers buried in her fur. "She can stay forever."  
  
Tobirama didn't answer. He didn't have to. It wasn't up for discussion anyways.  
  
"So, what should we call her?" Madara eventually questioned. There was a genuine curiosity in his tone and Tobirama hesitated. He never asked, after all. He never asked her.  
  
But she lifted her head from the mattress, when he reached for her mind, her lids half closed over the nebulas of her eyes, she offered him the softest look ever, her fluffy fur sparkling with stardust with each move she made. The tip of her ears falling a little and her tail wagging softly against the mattress, reminding him of the banging in the shuttle, just for a moment. Then she settled comfortably again, she stretched her paws and Tobirama smiled.  
  
"Why don't we use her name ?"  
  
Madara hesitated, lost in thoughts for a second. Then he petted her, more stardust glimmering on her fur as he did so and he nuzzled against her neck, scratching the back of her ears.  
  
"Ah, yes," he whispered, smiling as well. "Welcome home, Laika."  
  
Tobirama reached for her mind. Welcome home, Laika, he told her as well. And Laika thanked him from the deepest of her heart.


End file.
